<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clueless Carraway by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060956">Clueless Carraway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Gay Love Story, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jay Gatsby Lives, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Smut, Story within a Story, fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick asks Gastby for a space to write. Days pass and Gatsby asks for Nick to read what he has written but he has written a gay love story.<br/>Nick is clueless but it’s adorable.<br/>Yes, I know I suck at summaries. It’s cute if you don’t like reading smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clueless Carraway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was beautiful, Nick admitted. Jordan had short hair and dark eyes. </p><p>Nick liked Gatsby’s eyes better though, despite being lighter they had more depth, held more mystery, and just drew Nick in more. </p><p>Nick didn't mind Jordan’s flat chest either or that she didn't have the perfect hourglass figure that every other woman had. </p><p>These should have been all the tip-offs that Nick Carraway was a homosexual. </p><p>The way he always looked at Gatsby should have been the tip-off that he was gay for Gatsby but Carraway was clueless. </p><p>Granted Jay could be considered just as clueless because while he thought Nick was impossibly perfect he had no clue that felt the same about him.</p><p>Nick knocked on his door and when Gatsby opened it Nick smiled.</p><p>“What can I do for you old sport?” Jay asked Nick. <br/>“I was wondering if you had a spare room I could borrow for the day? I need a new space for writing,” Nick explained.<br/>“Of course, old sport, follow me to the study.”</p><p>The study was a dark green color and a table was set near the wall that had a fireplace. Another wall was a tall bookcase and a window that gave a view of the gardens outside. Against a different wall, there was a satan couch with a mirror above it. The final wall just had several paintings and the door.</p><p>“This is lovely,” Nick admired.<br/>“Yes, I suppose,” Gatsby hummed, “I’ll have someone outside the door, if you need anything just ask.” </p><p>Gatsby shut the door leaving Nick to his writing. <br/>Nick was very distracted when trying to write. <br/>He asked for water and a glass of water came. <br/>He asked for a bottle of wine and it came. <br/>He asked for different paper and new writing utensils and a variety of different papers came with every pen and pencil that Nick was sure existed. </p><p>Nick was positive he could have gotten a private helicopter if he asked but he wasn't going to take advantage of anyone like that. Instead, he stuck a hand in his hair as he bit his lip and tried to focus on what words to write on the pages. All he could think of was a simple fairytale where a princess rejected a prince because a richer one had come along after that the rejected prince fell in love with a knight. <br/>The story felt familiar to Nick although he wasn't sure why, the story was stupid and impossible. He wrote it down anyway hoping to get the nonsense out of his system thinking he might write better if he did. <br/>Afterward, the day was practically over and Nick requested a sandwich for dinner and sure enough, that was brought to his room as well. </p><p>Nick decided to stray away from romance and chose something more science fiction instead. In this society, everyone was separated by anything and everything. Their race, eye and hair color, and later in life sexuality and gender identity. Everyone was in a special system and your soulmate was assigned through this system. After you were assigned your soulmate you two then lived together in a special place for soulmates. If you chose to have children they could be raised by you for up to 5 years until they were sorted into their separate colony until between 18-21 when your soulmate was assigned. <br/>The society seemed perfect because on the surface it was, you were happy because everyone around you was just like you but you had to learn a lot about diversity as you were thrown into the soulmate village. Your soulmate was rarely just like you but perfect regardless. The rest of the story was lost on the paper as Nick fell asleep. </p><p>Around midnight Gatsby gently knocked on the study door when he heard Nick had not left. There was no answer so he creaked the door open and saw that Nick was passed out on top of his work. Jay was careful as he shuffled the papers away from Nick so they would not be touched by the small puddle of drool that was spilling from Nick’s mouth. He then ever so slightly brushed Nick’s hair away from his face. Even in his sleep, he found Nick entrancing. </p><p>“Goodnight old sport,” he murmured. </p><p>As to be expected Nick didn't reply. Jay left the room and went to bed for the night. When he woke he was met with a sorry Nick who apologized profusely for unintentionally spending the night. Gatsby insisted it was fine and that Nick was welcome over anytime and the study was always his. </p><p>It would be about two weeks later until Nick showed up again at Gatsby’s doorstep requesting to use the study. <br/>Gatsby agreed and just as before a butler was outside the door waiting on Nick’s every request. </p><p>Nick couldn't think of how to continue his story so he pulled out the homosexual fairytale he had written last time. He reread it and revised some points. It was not a masterpiece by any means and would never be seen by anyone else but reading it made Nick smile. He didn't see the connection between the silly story and his real-life or at least what he wished his life was like. </p><p>Gatsby knocked gently on the door and Nick glanced at the clock wondering if he had overstayed his visit yet again. The clock told him he had only been there for about an hour.</p><p>“Come in!” Nick called.<br/>“Sorry to intrude, old sport but I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright,” Gatsby said as he shut the door behind him. <br/>“Yes, perfectly fine. My story is coming along nicely,” it may have been a lie but a small one couldn't hurt. <br/>“Mind telling me what it's about?” Gatsby inquired.<br/>“Well, I have two going on right now,” Nick admitted, “one is a science fiction dystopian universe and the other is an unconventional romance.”<br/>“A sucker for romance are you?”<br/>“Sometimes a man just wants to be swept off his feet,” Nick shrugged realizing how pathetic he sounded. </p><p>Gatsby walked over to Nick and swiftly picked him up bridal style. </p><p>“Like this old sport?” he asked. <br/>Nick turned a deep shade of red, “I...I,” he stuttered. <br/>“I’ll come by later old sport, maybe you can gather your words by then,” Gatsby set Nick down and was gone with a wink.</p><p>Nick was still blushing profusely and it took him another minute or two to gather his thoughts. <br/>When was later? <br/>Could Nick actually be prepared at that time? <br/>He was certainly too distracted to write anymore. It could have been anyone else and Nick would have been fine but instead, it was perfect Jay Gatsby with the stunning smile and shiny glint in his eye. Nick regained a normal breathing pattern and looked at his writing. </p><p>Nick didn't know if minutes or hours were passing by but when food was brought to him without the request he had assumed a few hours had gone by. Maybe Gatsby had lied to him, maybe he wasn't coming back. He probably had something better to do. Nick stayed anyway and was able to write more of his book. At 11:30 Gatsby came into the room, Nick had almost zoned out at his desk.</p><p>“Read to me,” Gatsby suggested or maybe it was a command.<br/>Nick looked at the bookshelf, “which one?”<br/>“No, read me something you wrote.”</p><p>Nick picked up both of the pieces. He didn't want to read either but decided on his homosexual fairytale hoping Gatsby wouldn't say anything. </p><p>Nick arranged himself on the fancy satan couch where Gatsby had sat down. Nick put some distance in between but Gatsby quickly moved closer to Nick and his head leaned against Nick’s shoulder. He didn't offer an explanation as to why he did this so Nick took a deep breath and began the story. </p><p>“Being well off sounds like a dream unless you were Prince James-” Nick paused for a second as he felt Gatsby shuddered on his shoulder, “are you okay?”<br/>“Yes, yes, I am fine, just cold,” he lied.<br/>“Would you like me to get someone to fetch you a blanket?” Nick offered.<br/>“No, I don't need one,” Gatsby insisted.</p><p>Gatsby then however slung his arm around Nick and scooted practically onto Nick’s lap. Nick could feel that almost all of Gatsby’s weight was on top of him, not that Nick minded, but he could feel himself getting slightly hard at all the other thoughts he was having about Gatsby on top of him. Nick tried to shake the thoughts away and continued reading. </p><p>“When you were forced to marry some princess what was the point? Was she beautiful and wealthy, of course, your parents wouldn't set you two up otherwise but did you love each other, no-”<br/>“Couldn't they just have said no?” Gatsby asked, “if they didn't love each other it seems simple.”<br/>“No,” Nick answered, “it was arranged by their parents and they didn't know how to get out of it.”<br/>Nick cleared his throat and began again, “The wedding day was upon when the princess' parents objected to the marriage. Everyone was shocked and when asked they explained that a wealthier prince had asked for their daughter and they had agreed. Prince James in his wedding tuxedo was relieved and the ceremony was canceled. The prince did something that had become a frequent pattern for him recently, he went down to the stables. Royalty rarely set foot in the stables but the prince liked it there because of all the kind horses and their knights.<br/>‘Down in the stables again?’<br/>Prince James turned around to see his favorite knight. The two had grown close in the weeks he had spent down here and he was easily the best-looking knight there was, not to say the others weren't in the Prince’s opinion but this one, Knight Charles, he was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Prince James found it odd at first that he could find a man beautiful the same way he did a girl but he had gotten used to the feeling of butterflies whenever he was around.<br/>‘You know it is my favorite place to be,’ Prince James now responded.<br/>‘Yes, I heard about your wedding tragedy-’<br/>Prince James cut him off, the last thing he wanted to hear was an apology, ‘I would hardly call it a tragedy more a blessing in disguise. You know how I felt about her.’<br/>‘Yes, I know she wasn't pleasant but is that any reason to call it a blessing to be rid of her.’<br/>‘I would say so, there is someone else I have my eye on and I’m hoping to marry them.’<br/>‘Oh,' Charles sounded disappointed, ‘you never told me that, I thought I knew everything about you.’<br/>‘I think I just realized now that I’m free from her,’ James said, not wanting to say that he was talking about Charles. <br/>‘Tell me about her then,’ Charles requested.<br/>‘Well, she is the most beautiful person I know, she is so kind and generous, and she always knows how to make me laugh, it's just perfect, do you know that feeling?’<br/>‘I thought I did,' Charles mumbled and turned away, ‘I got to do something.’<br/>‘Did I mention she was you,’ Prince James spoke up.<br/>Charles turned back to him, ‘you are prince, you can't love me.’<br/>‘Has that ever steered me away from doing anything before?’ <br/>‘No, you are reckless and impulsive and-’ Charles stopped when he realized how close he was to James. Of course, Charles wanted this, he had wanted to kiss James since the day he first came down to the stables and proved himself different from the rest of the throne. <br/>‘And?’ James inquired.<br/>‘And mine,’ Charles finished and pressed his lips to James’.<br/>James didn't know how to react at first despite this being what he had begged for, then other sources overtook him as he deepened the kiss and put his hands into Charles' hair. <br/>‘We shouldn't do this where so many people can see,’ Charles pointed out.<br/>‘We go to my room. Everyone knows better than to disturb a prince on his false wedding day.’<br/>Charles rolled his eyes but agreed with the plan. The two made sure nobody saw Charles heading up to the prince's room but once they were in the room recklessness took them both again. <br/>‘Marry me,’ James moaned.<br/>‘I don't think I'm quite the princess your parents want for you.’<br/>‘Who cares what they think? Who cares what the world thinks? I just want this to be me and you and that's an order of the prince.’ <br/>‘When?’<br/>‘We could do it now, the whole kingdom is on our doorstep and they were expecting a royal wedding today.’<br/>‘I can’t wear this to a wedding,’ Charles complained.<br/>‘I have many nice things in my closet you could try,’ James suggested.<br/>The pair went over and found Charles a slightly snug-fitting suit. <br/>‘What if your family hates me?’ Charles asked as they walked to the hall.<br/>‘I don't think anyone could hate you. You might not be what they had in mind but I promise you are perfect for me.’<br/>When the two entered everyone turned to them. Gasps and as well as confusion filled the room.<br/>‘Who is that?’<br/>‘What do they think they are doing?’<br/>‘Isn’t that a man? We can't have a homosexual prince!’<br/>Comments like these and many others drowned out everything else and James gripped Charles's hand to make sure he didn't run away. <br/>‘You wanted a royal wedding!’ James called out silencing the room, ‘Here it is! I will be getting married to someone I love and who I choose!’<br/>‘Get this stable boy out of here!’ The king demanded. <br/>‘Don’t you care about my feelings at all?’ James shouted, ‘I don’t want to marry some girl I don't know! I love him, I love Charles and that should be enough for you!’<br/>‘Is this really what you want?’ The Queen asked.<br/>‘Yes, all I ever wanted is to marry someone who I love.’<br/>‘And is this what you want Charles? My son is dragging you into one of his crazy schemes?’<br/>‘No your majesty. I love your son and would protect him with my own life.’<br/>‘Well, then you certainly have my blessing,’ The queen smiled. <br/>‘How can you sit by and watch our son do something so idiotic?’ The King exclaimed. <br/>‘Don’t you remember that feeling at all?’ The Queen posed back, ‘it’s awful having no say in your future and I say it's time that silly law changes!’<br/>‘Who will be the heir to the throne after them? They can't produce one.’<br/>‘There are many other options,’ the queen pointed out once again. <br/>‘Fine, go on and ruin your life! When you hate each other in a year or two don't expect sympathy from me!’ The King yelled and walked out. <br/>‘I’m sorry James, your father has never understood love.’<br/>‘Do you love him?’ James asked.<br/>‘Yes, it's why I tolerate his attitude but he will learn to be accepting of you.’<br/>‘I don't think he loves you, he would be on your side if he did,’ James insisted.<br/>‘No, you don't have to agree on everything to love each other. He just needs to understand that you aren't hurting anyone. It took years for us to learn to love each other, you don't have to worry about that, you already have that love. Go on, the country is waiting for you to get married.’<br/>Prince James and Knight Charles were married and the kingdom embraced its two’s kings. The two loved each other every day and ruled with grace. They learned that just because they were different didn't mean it was wrong because love is love.<br/>The end,” Nick finished. </p><p>Gatsby, whose head was resting in the crook of Nick’s neck, lifted his head and kissed Nick’s cheek.</p><p>“It was a wonderful story, old sport” he told Nick. <br/>“Thank you.”<br/>“Were they really happy forever? Wouldn't Charles lose his youth and then his good looks? Would he love him after that?”<br/>“Of course he would. James was intrigued by his good looks but it was everything else that made him stay and he didn't lose that as got older.” </p><p>Nick didn't know if Gatsby was satisfied with this answer because he had dozed off slightly on his chest. Nick tried to move but Gatsby's arms wrapped around him and Nick fell sideways. This had Nick under Gatsby who was snuggled against his chest. Nick loved the feeling and fell asleep comfortably. </p><p>Nick woke up the next morning with the heavy feeling gone from his chest. Nick stretched and stood up from the couch.<br/>He requested coffee and a muffin. He then left without a single work leaving his stupid fairytale on the couch. </p><p>Two days later Gatsby knocked on Nick’s door with the story in hand, “you left this, I assumed you would want it,” he said as he handed the story to Nick. <br/>“I think you enjoyed it more than I did but if you don't want it I can take it.”<br/>“I actually had one more question about it,” Gatsby told him.<br/>“I probably have an answer.”<br/>“Why did Charles love James? You said that James would always love Charles but why did Charles love James? Just because he was rich?” Gatsby was close and Nick realized a connection for once. <br/>“No, I don't think Charles loved James at all for that reason. Of course, that was nice but he loved how different James was from the rest. James wasn't like anybody else that Charles ever knew and that intrigued him every day.”<br/>“Everyday? Not just the days he came to see him?” <br/>“Yes, every day.” <br/>“Old sport, I’m going to something bizarre and impulsive,” and with those words, Gatsby’s lips were on Nick’s. </p><p>There wasn't a way to describe how they fit right or that it was like two puzzle pieces finding their match. They didn't know how to describe how they felt like their life was a fairytale. </p><p>“Was that story something you always wanted to happen?” Gatsby asked Nick. <br/>“The prince just needs to ditch the princess and accept that I am all I ever will be.” <br/>“That’s perfect for me.” </p><p>They didn't know who leaned in after that but they entered Nick’s home and Nick was quickly pushed against the closed door. </p><p>“Would you marry me, old sport?” Gatsby asked.<br/>“If I could, in a heartbeat I would.”<br/>“I’m sure I could find somebody that would. I know a lot of people and money can buy you things you would never even dream of.” <br/>“I’ll be ready any day,” Nick confirmed with a smile.</p><p>Part of him was terrified that he might just wake up and learn this had been a dream. He would wake up in Gatsby’s mansion alone in the study with his writing underneath his head and hair in his face. When he woke instead with Gatsby still in bed next to him he knew it wasn't a dream. Carraway wasn't as clueless as he had always been, he had realized a lot in the past 24 hours and it was all worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>